The invention relates to devices for pumping of fluids, and may be used in the industry, transport and households at pumping of liquids, other incompressible and compressible fluids, and at producing of oil from wells.
The closest analogue of the claimed technical solution is a piezoelectric pump unit for pumping fluids described in the patent RU2452872, published Jun. 10, 2012, Int'l Class 8 F04B 9/00. The pump comprises a housing, piezo anchor, located in the housing and a displacer, located in the front part of the housing. The piezo anchor and the displacer are connected. The piezo anchor consists of a rear piezoelectric clamp section, a piezoelectric extender section that is movable relative to the housing in the direction of changing its length, and a front piezoelectric clamp section, connected in series. The piezoelectric clamp sections and the piezoelectric extender section are made with material capable to change its length at connecting an electric potential to it, for example of piezoceramic material.
Electrical pulses supplied to the piezoelectric clamp sections cause them to lock in the housing one-by-one. The piezoelectric extender section provides periodical movement of the clamp section that is not fixed in the housing at one step under influence of an electrical pulse supplied to it. This causes a step-by-step movement of the displacer relative to the housing in one direction.
Pumping unit supply largely depends on the length of the piezoelectric extender section. However, the considerable length of that section it not only increases in length due to incoming electrical pulses, but may also bend. This is a so-called loss of stability under longitudinal compression. When excluding the loss of stability of a long piezoelectric extender section, it is possible to increase the supply of piezoelectric pump unit significantly.